Ilha de Esme
by divaReaser
Summary: Emmett adora irritar Edward e Bella com as brincadeiras sobre quebrar casas e Carlisle acaba lembrando-se de acontecimentos na Ilha de Esme..


Após Bella ter acordado da transformação tudo corria muito bem. Renesmee era uma criança linda e era a noa alegria da familia.

No momento em que Edward e Bella entraram em casa, Emmett começou a perturba-los.

- Já? E ai, quebraram muita coisa? - Ele provocou. Eu apenas sorri. Emmett era impertinente e indiscreto, ele e Rosalie já haviam derrubado muitas casas e até partes das nossas com a.. Paixão do começo do casamento.

Não que eu e Esme também nunca tivessemos quebrado nada.. E foi exatamente isso que me veio em mente no momento.

~ Flash back ~

Eu havia dado a Ilha para Esme. Era um presente não só para ela, mas para mim também, era nosso local de fuga, onde podiamos ficar sozinhos, já que na nossa casa havia mais cinco vampiros com ouvidos muito bons.

Sai do banho com uma toalha em volta da cintura e Esme estava sentada na penteadeira, escovando os cachos caramelos de seu cabelo. A olhei por um segundo. Ela usava uma lingerie rosa clara e um hobby, aberto, por cima, o sol que entrava pelas portas da varanda fazia sua pele brilhar, e dava-lhe um toque angelical, quase como se ela não fosse real.

Ela me viu pelo espelho e sorriu, levantando-se e vindo até mim. Eu a puxei, beijando-a e ela me empurrou, rindo.

- Você está me molhando, Carlisle. - Sorri bobamente e a puxei novamente. Esme me beijou com paixão, mas logo se desvencilhou de meu braços novamente. - Vai ter que me pegar primeiro. - E saiu correndo.

Sai correndo atras dela e Esme pulou saltitou sobre a cama e pulou novamente para o chão, abrindo a porta e descendo as escadas. Fui atras dela, pulando a escada direto, sem paciencia para descer correndo pelos degrais.

Peguei Esme na cozinha, sentando-a sobre o balcão e a beijei. Suas pernas se enrolaram em minha cintura. Comecei com beijos por seu pescoço e pela clavicula, sem me importar por estarmos na cozinha, afinal estavamos sozinhos.

Deslizei o hobby por seus ombros, deixando-o cair sobre a bancada e apoiei as mãos no granito, quebrando um pedaço enorme com a força que utilizei. Esme apenas riu em meus labios.

- Você está destruindo minha cozinha! - Ela disse divertida. A puxei e fui levando-a, Esme ainda com as pernas ao meu redor. - Carlisle.. - Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto eu abria seu sutiã e o deixava cair no caminho para a sala.

Esme jogou-me contra a parede da sala, e eu senti a parede rachando, nós rimos entre beijos, adorando nossa pequena destruição. A sentei sobre o armario pequeno no canto da sala, minhas mãos percorrendo seu corpo sem nenhum pudor.

Ela me empurrou um pouco, descendo de lá e me puxou para o sofá, deitando-se e me puxando junto com ela. Apoiei minha mão no encosto do sofá e ele caiu. Olhei para o lado e Esme riu.

- Esquece. Depois eu remobilho. - Ela Nos virou no sofá, sentando-se sobre mim e rebolando em meu colo, deixando-me completamente insano.

Enfiei minha mão entre seus caixos e a puxei, beijando-a. Coloquei o polegar no cós de sua calcinha e o puxei, rangando-a como se não fosse nada. Esme beijou meu pescoço e foi descendo por meu peito e minha barriga, tirando minha cueca com uma rapidez fora do comum.

sentei-me e a puxei para meu colo, encaixando-me nela, Esme se movendo em meu colo. Ela arranhava minhas costas, e nós nos beijavamos com uma fome louca. Pareciamos dois animais.

Esqueci que não estavamos na cama e nos giramos, caindo no chão, as costas de Esme rachando o piso de madeira.

- Te machuquei? - perguntei preocupado.

- Claro que não! - Ela riu e me beijou, enrolando as pernas ao redor de minha cintura. - Não pare, Carlisle.

Voltei a me movimentar, apoiando minha mão no chão e um pedaço de madeira acabou voando longe. Esme nos girou novamente e eu encostei as costas na mesinha de madeira que acabou quebrando e eu cai para trás.

Chegamos ao apice e deitamos no chão, olhando em volta, rindo da bagunça que haviamos feito. Esme levantou-se e me puxou pela mão.

- Gostei disso, vamos quebrar o resto da casa. - Levantei-me rindo e a segui para o proximo comôdo.

~ fim do Flashback ~

Esme apareceu na sala e colocou a mão sobre meus ombros. Levantei os olhos dos papeis que eu estava vendo.

- Olá. - Ela disse e sorriu.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? - Perguntei deslizando as mãos por seus braços.

- Hm?

- Devemos ir a ilha qualquer dia desses..

**Onde será que está a pureza e inocência de Luana? Ç~LÇ~LAÇSLAÇSÃLS~ÇL Isso foi idéia de Larissa, então eu fiz para ela. OBS: vou começar a cobrar viu? KKKKKKKKKK **


End file.
